Drabblenix
by DrAgOn-and-PhOeNiX
Summary: Serie de drabbles inconexos como respuesta al reto de Phoenix. Hay un poco de todo, para todos los gustos. Entrad y elegid! Puede contener lime y lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, solamente Christina, bueno, y ella tampoco porque es mi coautora.

**Nota: **Este es el primero de una serie de drabbles que voy a escribir yo (DrAgOn) para PhOeNix, mi coautora, con distintos personajes de Harry Potter que le gustan. Espero que a vosotrs también os gusten, y si me queréis dejar algún review, lo agradecería mucho. Sin nada más que decir, tan solo que lo disfrutéis, os dejo con Dos Rombos.

**Nota 2: **las palabras en negrita son las que tenía que escribir en el fic, ya que nos hemos retado mutuamente a hacer estos drabbles. Ella me ha dado personajes y palabras, y yo tengo que hacer historias con cada uno, y viceversa.

* * *

**Dos rombos**

Era la tarde de un lluvioso miércoles de finales de otoño. La mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en sus salas comunes pasando el rato de la mejor manera posible o, en su defecto, adelantando trabajo.

Neville bufó y se removió en su sillón.

- ¿Veis algo? – les preguntó a sus compañeros mientras dejaba de mirar la vieja bola de cristal que llevaba casi toda la tarde observando.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ver algo? – preguntó retóricamente Ron. – Es imposible, lo único que se puede ver en esta bola es **polvo**.

- ¿Y si nos inventamos lo que vemos? – todos se giraron a mirar a Harry – Oh, venga, si siempre lo hacemos…

- Ya, pero… - empezó Neville - ¡Eh¿Soy yo o de verdad se ve algo en mi bola? – preguntó el muchacho entre asombrado y algo temeroso.

Sus amigos le rodearon y se fijaron en la bola que el chico sostenía en sus manos. Sin duda alguna se estaba formando una imagen. Al cabo de unos segundos se pudo ver la figura con claridad. Era una chica más o menos de su edad. No parecía ni muy alta ni muy baja. Tenía el pelo castaño, rizado, por la mitad de la espalda. Daba la impresión de que iba hacia ellos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que le pudiesen ver sus ojos color roble, la puerta de la sala común se abrió dando un golpe que resonó por toda la habitación.

Neville, asustado, dejó caer la bola que rodó hasta los pies de las personas que acababan de entrar. El muchacho se apresuraba a ir a por ella cuando se dio cuenta de quien había entrado. A un lado se encontraba Hermione y cerca de ella, y con la bola en sus manos, la chica de la premonición, que le tendía la bola.

- Pe… perdón, es que me he asustado y la bola…

- No pasa nada – le sonrió la chica – Espero que no hayamos interrumpido ninguna visión.

- ¿Y cómo lo ibas a hacer, Christina? – se adelantó Hermione – Es imposible ver nada en esa… cosa. A veces no parece que seas Ravenclaw.

- ¡Oye! Un respeto hacia una prefecta.

- Somos iguales – le sonrió la morena con suficiencia. – Bueno chicos, nos vamos a mi cuarto. Nos vemos en la cena.

- Encantada – se despidió Christina para después seguir a su amiga.

Los chicos se acercaron a Neville, clavado en el suelo desde que Christina le había pasado la bola.

- Era ella – dijo para sí. Luego se dirigió a sus amigos - ¿Qué hago? Que ella haya sido mi primera visión significará algo¿no?

- Pues claro – le contestó Harry.

- Deberías ir allí y decirle algo como que "Debe ser cosa del destino, pero antes de conocerte, sabía que eras para mí" – le propuso Ron. Sus amigos le miraban con asombro y cierto tono burlón - ¿¡Qué!? Uno no puede ponerse romántico nunca… - terminó para después irse a un sillón.

- Pues aunque parezca una tontería, estoy con Ron – le dijo Harry – El problema es cuando decírselo, ahora está con Hermione.

- Podrías esperar a que salga del cuarto y te encuentras con ella en las escaleras – apuntó Seamus.

- ¡A por ella! – le gritó Ron desde su sitio cuando vio a un tembloroso Neville ir hacia las escaleras con la cabeza gacha.

El muchacho llegó hasta la zona de los cuartos femeninos y al no ver a nadie por ahí decidió irse a su cuarto un rato a despejarse. Seguramente todavía tardase algo de tiempo, las chicas eran así. Además podía coger el mapa de Harry y saber justo en que momento actuar.

Un poco más tranquilo, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Que de **cachivaches** hay aquí… - Christina se giró al oír la puerta y se encontró con un asombrado Neville en ella. – Ehhh… Yo… Verás, es que he salido un momento del cuarto de Hermione y… me he perdido… eso es. Me he perdido. ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó al darse cuenta de que no reaccionaba.

Neville despertó de su trance y levantó la vista de las piernas de la chica para posarla sobre su boca y más tarde sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó con una voz sensualmente grave mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía por la cintura. – Si que interrumpiste una visión cuando entraste en la sala.

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y despeinándolo.

- Pues te estaba viendo a ti. Te dirigías hacia mí como para decirme algo y ahora no podré averiguar que era.

- Exactamente no te quería decir nada, pero si hacer algo – le dijo sobre sus labios antes de lanzarse sobre ellos, tímida al principio, pero segura al notar su correspondencia.

El inexperto chico de pronto notó en su interior la pasión del león de Gryffindor y se dejó llevar por ella, alzando a Christina y tumbándola sobre él encima de la cama. Allí dejó su boca y giró para colocarla a ella debajo. Con una suavidad absoluta pero a la vez una fuerza extraordinaria, se apropió de su cuello, consiguiendo sacarle a la chica algunos de sus primeros gemidos, lo que le animó para colocar su mano sobre su pierna y, acariciándola lentamente por debajo de su falda, llegar hasta el borde de la ropa interior de la chica.

Christina de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida por el hasta ahora oculto conocimiento del chico de sus sueños desde principios de curso sobre como hacer sentir ese placer en una chica.

Cuando notó como de repente él parecía nervioso, como pidiéndola permiso para lo que tenía en mente hacer con ella desde que la había visto tan sólo como una sombra en su vieja bola de cristal, ella le estrechó más contra ella y colocó sus manos por debajo de su camisa como muchas veces había querido hacer. Al notar en su oído la respiración agitada de él, sonrió complacida y con cuidado cogió su varita y apuntó a la bola que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Cuando los dos, él encima de ella, ya desnudos y sudorosos se miraron a los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la primera vez, dos rombos rojos aparecieron dentro de la bola, premonizando por segunda vez en esa tarde gracias a la ayuda de una Ravenclaw castaña lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- Neville… - susurró la chica antes de dejarse llevar hasta el éxtasis.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dentro de poco habrá más drabbles. Besitos y no seáis muy malos, que es de mis primeros fics, y más con lime XD. Muackis!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Remus, para pena de muchas (entre las que me incluyo) es de Rowling (no Phoenix, por mucho que quieras no es tuyo). Y "ella" ya sabe quien es y de quien (Galicia patria querida… jeje).

**Notita de DrAgOn: **Ala, pues aquí tenéis otro drabble para la colección. Y si el primero era súper largo, este es súper cortito. De todas formas espero que os guste mucho, mucho, oki??

Pues nada, que me dejéis algún review si queréis (y si no también) (era broma) (mentira) (jeje).

¡¡Besitos y hasta el próximo!!

**PD: **las palabras subrayadas era las que tenía que poner a la fuerza.

* * *

**En la lechucería…**

Remus subía a la lechucería cuando se la encontró. Su capa ondeaba tras ella como presa del hechizo Wingardium Leviosa.

El muchacho sonrió al recordar como ella le había explicado como hacer el maldito conjuro, pero la chica pasó a su lado indiferente, como si no le conociera, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos la noche anterior, ni la anterior, ni la anterior…

La chica fue a bajar otro escalón, pero Remus se lo impidió. La agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

- ¿Pensabas escaparte de mí?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa entre traviesa y sincera mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

- No puedo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcais es de Rowling y ella es la jodia que tengo como amiga y como tenia ganas de que le pusiera un reto, me obligo a mi a hacer otro. Espero que te guste, cansina!!

**Nota autora: **pues aquí estoy otra vez solita con un nuevo drabble, esta vez un pokito mas largo que el anterior y con mas para imaginar (risa de obsesa sexual). Espero que os guste y algun review tambien, si hay que ser sincera, jeje. Pues nada, nos vemos en un fuuro proximo con otro drabble. Por cierto, como siempre, las palabras subrayadas son las que tenia que meter. Muackis!!

_**

* * *

**_

El tapiz

Un chico y una chica corrían de la mano por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué seguimos corriendo? – preguntó la chica parándose para recuperar el aliento. El muchacho pelirrojo la miró y contestó con un pequeño deje de ironía.

- ¿Quizá porque a la señorita aquí presente le ha dado por llamar a Parkinson "cara iguana" delante de todo Slytherin? – ella lo miró molesta.

- Ella me ha insultado primero, y encima ella me ha llamado puta. Yo solo he hecho una pequeña observación sobre el estado de su cutis.

- ¡Mierda! Ahí están – dijo el pelirrojo ignorando un poco a la chica y empujándola tras un tapiz. – Te aviso, es bastante estrecho – le comentó antes de volver a cerrarlo y quedar ambos cara a cara y con las espaldas contra la pared, sin apenas sitio para mover los brazos. Los de ella habían quedado bastante cerca de los bolsillos del pelirrojo; y los de él, en la espalda de la chica. Ésta soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ¡Joder, Fred! Avisa antes. Creo que me he incrustado la pared en la cabeza. Como me quede una cicatriz…

- A ver - dijo el muchacho tocando su cabeza para ver si había sangre o era tan solo un moratón.

El espacio era tan reducido, que al moverse Fred, la chica notó algo en una zona bastante cerca de su falda.

- No tienes sangre. – comentó el muchacho mirándola a la cara. Ella estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, que por el contrario sonrió pícaramente al darse cuenta de la situación. - ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica, incómoda, intentaba no mirarle y tomar aire, cosa bastante difícil en ese cuartucho. Fred, abrazándola, comenzó a bajar sus manos, haciendo que la chica rezara por una ducha de agua bien fría. En un momento de descuido, Fred consiguió apoderarse de su boca, derribando así todas las barreras de la chica, que una vez desatada, llevó sus manos hacia la causa de todo ese alboroto. El muchacho, que en ese momento besaba su cuello, se volvió totalmente loco e incapaz de hacer nada, excepto soltar algunos gruñidos de placer.

Cuando la chica sacó por fin las manos de su pantalón, el pelirrojo la miró con los ojos brillantes antes de devolverle el favor mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho y le causaba numerosos espasmos y gemidos.

Al terminar, aun dueño de su escote, escuchó la voz ronca de la chica.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos en un sitio un poco más grande?

Fred la miró con los mismos ojos que tenía antes de hacer una de sus bromas.

- ¿Qué te parece la sala de los menesteres? Esta justo en frente… - añadió mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la falda.

- Vamos. - ordenó la chica empujándolo.


End file.
